


Forever Stained in My Brain

by QuackTracks



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bouldering, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Player!Trini, not-having-it!Kim, sassy!zack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackTracks/pseuds/QuackTracks
Summary: Jaz tilted her head and grinned, silent for a few moments.“Do you have the hots for Kimmy?”Trini narrowed her eyes, knocking herself from her stupor.“She's hot. What of it?”Jasmine laughed like she thought it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. Trini didn't try not to be offended. She reached over and smacked Jaz’s shoulder. It only made the girl laugh harder, and Trini waited impatiently while Jasmine calmed down. She was very tired of people laughing at her expense today. Jaz tapped Trini’s chin.“You poor thing. She's going to ruin you.”Or, "Trini really wants Kim and Kim won't give her the time of day."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a rut with my other work recently, so I wrote something new in the meantime. 
> 
> This is unedited. 
> 
> Title from "Moments" by Bliss and Eso

Trini huffed as she strapped the blue and grey climbing shoes to her feet. They felt grimy from all of the others that had worn them previously, and their rubber soles were warped. 

“Zack, why are you making me do this?”

Her friend stared in excitement at the walls in front of them, eyes tracking climbers as they monkeyed around. 

“Because it's fun, Trini. I'm not sure if you know what that is, but I can try and explain it?”

Trini rolled her eyes and pushed herself up from the bench that her and a few others were sitting on.

“Fuck off, Taylor. When does this class start?”

Zack kicked his legs out and leaned back on his hands.

“The lady said ten minutes.”

Trini pursed her lips and sat back down to wait. She was silent for several moments before mumbling impatiently.

“What's the point of climbing walls? Like, who cares. Just go for a run. Kick a ball around. Beat up your best friend.”

Zack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laughed as she tried to shrug him off. 

“Trini, are you saying that you think this will be easy?”

Trini looked over at the multicolored walls and made a face. 

“It can't be that difficult. I've spent the past seventeen years of my life in cleats. I think I can climb a wall.”

Zack squeezed her playfully. 

“Yes, but this requires upper-body strength.”

Trini glared at him. 

“What are you saying?”

Zack winked at her and then dropped his arm back down. 

“I think you know what I'm saying.”

Trini rolled her eyes and stood. 

“I'm going to pee.”

As she reached the door, Zack shouted after her.

“No climbing shoes in the bathroom, T.”

With an exaggerated eye-roll, Trini shucked off her shoes and walked into the bathroom with her socks on. It's not like she was trying to be difficult. She was just in a mood. Her mom had come up to visit without telling her, and she'd gotten a front row seat to what Zack called “the fuck and chuck.” Trini leaned against the wall in the bathroom and closed her eyes. 

It's not like she didn't tell women she wasn't looking for anything more than sex. Sometimes, it worked out the way it should, with whoever she'd slept with on the same page. A lot of times though, the woman woke up expecting Trini to change her mind and make her breakfast. 

Diana happened to stop by as the girl she'd met at The Pit the night before threw a donut at Trini’s face and stormed out the door. Zack had been more upset that she hadn't stopped the donut from touching the ground, but Trini had been wholly focused on the face of her mother. 

Diana had adopted her when she was eight, and the woman had spent the first year of their time together trying to convince Trini that she wasn't going to send Trini away if she made a single mistake. Trini had eventually accepted that she was there to stay, but the fear of disappointing her mother was always there. 

In the instance of the night before, her mother had just raised an eyebrow at her and then set the breakfast she'd brought on the table. Trini had moved forward to give her mother a hug, clarifying that she hadn't led the girl on. Diana had squeezed her back and nodded, but nothing else had been said on the subject. 

Trini still expected a conversation, but it would probably happen tonight, as Zack had his Nerf RSO and Trini was supposed to go to dinner with her mom. 

She rubbed her hands across her face and blew out a breath. She would deal with it when it happened. Now, she had to endure this rock-climbing class with Zack. She exited the bathroom and picked up her shoes, carrying them and herself back to the bench. As she was putting them back on, the door by the front desk opened, and Trini froze. Cursing internally, she strapped the Velcro and turned her head behind Zack’s shoulder, hissing.

“You moron!”

Zack glanced at her with a frown. 

“I didn't even do anything.”

Trini gritted her teeth. 

“Look toward the front. It's Lisa.”

Zack looked over and snorted, trying to bite back a laugh.

“Of my God, this is fucking priceless. Why do you know her name? Isn't it an unwritten rule of one night stands that you're a heartless jack-hole?”

She elbowed his side and tried to keep from being seen. Of course her one night stand was going to this class. Of-fucking-course.

“Fuck you.”

Zack giggled, and like the jackass he was, leaned away from Trini. She straightened with a growl and hoped that if she didn't look at the girl, the girl wouldn't look at her. Her morning wasn't going as planned, however, and expecting any kind of luck was stupid. 

Lisa talked to the front desk receptionist and the woman pointed her toward where Zack and Trini were sitting. Trini grimaced and forced herself to stay seated even when Lisa caught sight of her and paused a step. Lisa was hot. Really, she was. She looked like a volleyball player, her calves and arms lined with muscles. She'd been a good lay too. Trini had debated seeing if she wanted to make an arrangement like she had with a few other women. 

She hadn't expected the full-on tantrum treatment though. 

Lisa’s jaw clenched and she sat as far from Trini as she could while still on the same bench. Trini hoped with everything in her that the girl wasn't going to take the same class as them. In reality, Trini figured she should stop expecting good things at all, because the receptionist walked over and smiled.

“Looks like everyone is here. The instructor should be here any minute. Do you have any questions before we begin?”

A guy that had been sitting behind them held up a hand.

“Yeah. Don't we need chalk?”

The receptionist smiled politely.

“Your instructor will have that for you.”

Zack spoke up.

“Will we get to hang around after the class?”

The smile sent his way was more genuine, if a bit flirty, and Trini rolled her eyes.

“You're welcome to stay as long as you want after the class ends.”

Zack fist-pumped aggressively and the receptionist chuckled. Trini huffed, then glanced over at the walls.

“Why are the walls so short? I thought it was supposed to be a challenge.”

The receptionist opened her mouth to respond, but a voice behind them beat her to it.

“Because this is mainly a bouldering gym.” 

Trini turned and found herself facing a goddamn goddess. The woman was slim but her arms and thighs spoke volumes for how much this girl worked out. Her dark eyes were bright with...something; something alive and fiery and adventurous in a way that Trini found captivating. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, and her face was make-up free. 

“My name is Kim Hart, and I'll be your instructor for the day. How many of you have been climbing before?”

Zack was the only one to raise his hand. She smiled at that, and Trini tried not to gape. 

“Did you have a belayer or an ascender?” At Zack’s confused look, Kim clarified. “Did they attach you to a harness to aid your ascent?”

Zack nodded and Kim motioned toward the walls.

“As you can see, we only have a small section of ascenders. That's for kids’ birthday parties and people who want to pretend they're good at rock climbing. As for the rest of the gym, you're looking at bouldering walls.” She grinned at Trini, eyes flashing with something coy. “If you want highball bouldering, allowing for serious injury, you'll have to try a different gym. Our insurance wouldn't cover it.”

Trini’s chest tugged and faltered at the instructor’s blinding smile aimed directly at her. She tried to collect her wits in case Kim asked her any direct questions. Luckily, the instructor was otherwise distracted by Lisa raising a hand. 

“So there's nothing stopping us from falling?”

Kim shook her head.

“Not in the way of protection you might see in other forms of climbing. The mats the walls are situated upon are cushioned for proper falls.”

Trini couldn't help the eye roll at Lisa’s fears, and to her frustration, Lisa saw it. The blonde glared at her.

“Sorry if I care about my safety, Trixi.”

Trini sighed, looking as unaffected as possible.

“How am I the asshole in this situation again? I at least know your name.”

Lisa huffed and turned around. Trini blew out a breath and shot an apologetic look at Kim. The instructor seemed all-too-amused at the predicament, and Trini glared at her. 

Kim started moving toward the mat.

“If you will all follow me, we can get started.”

The group of four stood and began trailing behind Kim, most of them looking up at the colorful walls that spanned about them. Once on the mats, Trini almost felt like she'd entered a cave system with no roof. 

They made their way past various climbers, some built and obviously members of the gym, others struggling to find purchase with hands and feet. 

Their group came to a stop on a more simple looking section of the walls. There were still various colors that made absolutely no sense to Trini, and the different rocks in the walls were all shaped strangely, but suddenly the idea of climbing them wasn't as awful as before. Kim faced them.

“We’re going to start with a little trial run.” She pointed at a black rock with a some kind of tag sticking out of it. “The routes here are distinguished by color and difficulty level. This one is a beginners route. The tag will say it's grade. This one is VB. It goes B, 0, and then all the way up to 17. Questions so far?”

Zack blows out his cheeks. 

“What does the V stand for?”

Kim chuckles and leans back against the wall, her ankles crossing along with her arms. To Trini’s absolute torture, the way it defines their instructors biceps and forearms is very distracting, and she barely catches Kim’s response to Zack. Something to do with Vermin and famous climbers. 

Kim pointed to two small peg-looking rocks. 

“The starting holds are marked only on VB and V0 routes. You'll see these small ones here are footholds. Your hands must begin on the starting handholds, but your feet have more leeway. For example:” Kim turned to the wall and gripped two plainly marked, black holds. She then placed her feet on two small footholds and lowered herself to the mat while still holding on. “Often, you'll see other climbers begin in a position such as this. It makes it more difficult, and because of that, you will not be required to start on the mats. Technically you're never required, but…”

She shrugged and stepped away from the wall. Trini quickly averted her eyes away from Kim’s ass to her face just before the woman turned around. Kim clapped once.

“Who wants to go first?”

Zack was grabbing the handholds before she even finished the sentence. Kim chuckled and waved him on. 

“Go for it, my dude.”

Zack’s long limbs catered to this sport, and he ascended the wall within seconds, returning to the ground just a bit slower. Kim smirked.

“Who wants to follow up that?”

The only other guy in the group moved to the wall. He looked like a slab of thick meat, not room for flexibility or finesse. Trini was surprised he could see over his traps. His brown hair was shaved short and he had on a bro-tank that said ‘suns out guns out.’ Trini didn't think it was meant to be ironic. 

The guy got into position, going as far as sitting his ass on the ground to start. Trini rolled her eyes and glanced at Kim, who seemed much to amused for Trini to expect this would turn out well for Traps. 

Traps yanked himself bodily into position and reached up with his right arm, then his left. Trini noted the awkward position it placed his body, and she watched as he realized it as well. He dropped one arm back down, then lifted a leg. The rest of the climb was just as bumbling to watch, and Trini bit her lip to keep from snorting at the poorly concealed glee on Kim’s face. Traps reached the finishing hold and then began moving back down. 

By the time he reached the ground, Kim had cleared away any sign of amusement. 

“Alright. Let's talk about some errors you may or may not have picked up on. Did anyone notice how he overextended at the beginning?”

Trini nodded, and Kim’s eyes twinkled. She faced the wall and climbed into the position Traps had been in. 

“Do you see how this is a problem-solving sport as much as it is a physical challenge? Depending on how I choose to move and adjust, I will either have an easy climb, or a very awkward one. So if you find yourself in a position in which it's hard to reach or you don’t feel steady, check your positioning. If you left leg is higher than your right, your left hand should be grabbing the next hold, and vice versa. Does that make sense?”

A murmur of acknowledgement sounded and Kim hopped off the wall. She made room for the next person, but her gaze stuck on Trini. Kim raised a brow and Trini narrowed her eyes back. Then Lisa was scoffing and taking position before Trini could do anything. 

To her credit, Lisa moved up the wall better than Traps. And Trini definitely had flashbacks to the night before with the way the girl’s arms flexed and her ass moved. A very particular moment came to mind and Trini cleared her throat and looked away. She didn't look back until she heard feet hit the mat. Kim nodded at Lisa. 

“Nice job. You made it a little difficult by skipping some holds, but you made it.” 

Lisa smiled proudly and moved away. Trini sighed.  
It was her turn. She didn't know why she felt so nervous, but she was determined to succeed. She placed her hands and feet in the proper position and began. It was a different experience than she could've imagined, somehow thrilling and perplexing in one. She made sure to follow Kim’s instructions, hitting every hold and keeping her body tight. When she topped out, slowly made her way back down. Kim smiled.

“Good job.” 

Trini fought off the urge to flirt or wink at the instructor. She desperately wanted to, but it seemed ill-advised in present company. Instead, she simply bobbed her head and made her way to the group. Kim grinned at them.

“Alright. Let's try some others, shall we?” She pointed at a red trail next to the black one. “This is a VB.” Then she pointed to the opposite wall to an orange one that was titled in a way to have the climber somewhat hanging. “This is a V0. You can do either or both. Now, something important to note is that there are different types of holds. The first route you just did was formed of Jugs. They're really easy to get your fingers into. This red one is going to be a bit different. The holds are slopers. The best way to approach them is by keeping your weight in direct opposition to the pull. Don't pull your weight at a wrong angle to where your hand is placed or it's easy to slip off.”

Zack moved toward that one first, and Trini followed him even as Kim kept talking. 

“For this orange one, you have jugs, but you’re climbing a negative incline. It puts more pressure on the climber, as they have to try and keep their body close to the wall. Go ahead and try to climb. I'll be giving pointers and corrections when needed.”

Zack began climbing the red one, having absolutely no trouble reaching the top and making his way back down. Trini rolled her eyes at his smug face when he jumped the last two feet and turned to her. 

“You're a brat.”

Zack made exaggerated motions toward the wall. 

“Go on, T-Rex. Let's see how your little arms will do.”

Trini glared and moved toward the wall, grabbing on huffily. She was about to begin, but a soft touch on her wrist had her freezing. She glanced to her right to see Kim standing there, eyes even prettier up close. Trini tried not to stare at her lips when Kim started talking softly. .

“You're starting in a less than effective position. It's going to make your climb more difficult. If you place your hands here..” she actively moved Trini’s hands, Kim’s cool fingers circling around her wrists. “You'll be in proper position and you can show up your friend.”

Trini gave her a smirk and narrowed her eyes.

“How do you know he's not my boyfriend?”

Kim wasn't fazed, her eyes never shifting from confident. She pursed her lips and then glanced back at the other two. 

“I'd say Lisa loud distaste for you cleared that up enough. Besides, aren't we not supposed to assume straightness?”

Trini hummed, mind alight with whether it would be truly stupid to take the plunge right now and go for this girl. There were only one or seven reasons not to. She was never great at playing things smart. 

“Of course. But straight people don't usually care to try.”

Kim’s eyes flashed and she shook her head, smiling widely.

“You think you're smooth, don't you?”

Trini chuckled and gave Kim a look.

“I don't have to think. Some things are just common knowledge.”

Kim grinned devilishly as if this was a challenge, a competition of some kind that she could win. But instead of firing back, she tilted her head toward the wall.

“I think you should start climbing, _Trixie._ Then maybe we can talk.”

Trini feigned offense, even if her grimace was a bit real. Maybe it really wasn't too smart to be hitting on her instructor after said instructor witnessed the fallout of another time Trini hit on somebody. Still, she wasn't one to back down.

“It seems like a misstep on your end that you didn't learn all our names.”

Despite Kim’s demeanor not changing, the skin of her cheeks tinted a warm pink, and Trini knew she had her. She reached up boldly and tapped the instructor's colored cheek.

“Cute.”

With that, she turned away and began climbing up the wall. It was more difficult than she expected, the plastic under her hands round enough that she felt she might slip at any moment. But she made it to the top, not showcasing how proud she was to do just that, and then slowly made her way back down. 

To her disappointment, Kim was back helping Traps on the other side. Zack clapped her shoulder.

“Nice one, T. But stop flirting with our instructor. I want to be able to come back here.”

Trini scoffed and crossed her arms.

“She started it.”

Zack shook his head, not gracing her with a response. He didn't need to. They both knew she was full of shit.

After both pairs swapped routes, Kim was next to Trini again. She motioned up with her head as if that's all she had to do to get Trini climbing. Well it fucking worked. 

Trini made sure to study the wall first before attempting to climb it. It was always good to show a potential… something.. that you were good with direction. 

Trini cleared her throat at the direction her brain had actually just gone in and placed her hands properly. She began her ascent, starting to feel the burn in her arms fiercely as she reached the middle. Her body felt weird, and her arms were beginning to hurt. The next hold seemed out of reach. 

Kim’s guiding voice from below her caught her attention. 

“Check your positioning. That next hold shouldn't be difficult.”

Trini frowned, sweat beading on her forehead as she tried to figure out what she'd done wrong. The hold she needed to grab was on her left, but using her left hand seemed impossible. She glanced below her at her feet and shifted them so that her left one was higher, but it still felt awkward. 

Zack helpfully bellowed up. 

“Yo, T! You're missing a hold!”

Trini rolled her eyes but began searching for the support she was missing. She found it tucked slightly under a yellow one, and she re-positioned herself, immediately recognizing the way it brought her closer to her goal. She grinned victoriously and pushed up, grabbing the next jug and easily finishing the climb. The climb down was slow, but she found herself face to face with Kim when she dropped back to the mat.

“Good job, Trini.”

Trini huffed out a breath, slightly embarrassed at how hard she was breathing after holding herself on the negative wall for so long. 

“Yeah, that doesn't seem like a beginner wall.”

Kim grinned, glancing over to the other pair. She winked at Trini even as she began moving away. 

“Trust me. That was nothing.”

And then the instructor turned around and Trini found herself staring at her ass again. Zack snapped his fingers in her face. 

“Seriously, Trini. Don't go there.”

Trini glared at him but he was already climbing the wall. Easily. 

“She looks like she can handle herself.”

It was mumbled, but Zack proved to have heard it when he reached the top, climbed down, and put his hands on his hips. 

“We’re going out tonight. Just satisfy your urges on some poor sorority girl.”

Trini shot him a look.

“First, you make me sound like an untamed beast. Second,” Trini’s grin went playful. “She could be a poor sorority girl.”

Zack threw up his hands.

“I honestly don't have to say anything. You just prove my points for me. Just save it for somebody who is at the club tonight.”

Trini pointed at his chest.

“Don't act like you aren't just like me, Doofus.”

Zack smirked and shook his head. 

“I know how to keep it away from everything else. You walk around ruining your own life.”

Didn't didn't grant a response to that. It was kind of true. She didn't put limits on herself, and many the awkward situation had occurred in which she'd slept with somebody from her day-to-day as ended up regretting it. 

Kim calling the group together dragged her from that train of thought and she gladly spent the next thirty minutes climbing low-level routes with Zack while Kim paced around to the four and helped when she could. Trini didn't get much of a chance to flirt as Kim was actually good at doing her job, and anyway, she was trying to follow Zack’s suggestio- in-the-form-of-an-order.

She knew her friend liked this place a lot. She didn't want to make things weird. It wasn't until she looked around after jumping down from a route that she saw him flirting with the receptionist. With a scoff and a quick wipe of her extraordinarily dead hands on her shirt, she made her way toward Kim. 

The taller woman saw her approach and smartly moved away from Lisa. Trini placed her hands on her hips. 

“I think my friend and I are heading out.”

Kim grinned and raised a brow.

“Thanks for coming in. I hope we see you guys again.”

Trini’s lips twitched in amusement. 

“I mean, would you prefer it sooner or later?”

Kim seemed a little surprised by her forwardness, but she shrugged nonchalantly. 

“I'm curious why you think I would have an opinion on that.”

Trini actually laughed. She liked this woman. She bit her lip and shrugged.

“I’m going to The Pit tonight with some friends. Maybe I'll see you there?”

Kim huffed out a laugh. 

“We’ll see.”

It wasn't a no. Trini took that as a good sign. She smiled brightly at Kim one more time before walking away. Zack said to save it for somebody at the club. If Kim “sexy-instructor” Hart was a the club… who was Trini to go against his wishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I figured I'd write a couple more chapters. This is fun and easy, and I'm going to find so much joy writing out Kim and Trinis' banter. 
> 
> This is definitely unedited lol.

Trini loved her mother. Diana was everything she ever wanted when she was young and jaded and afraid. She was more than she could have dreamed of having. She felt so lucky that Diana had chosen her, had loved her like her own. Even now, as Diana stared at her with the weight of all of her motherly attentiveness, she felt lucky. Trini fiddled with her silverware, knowing that her mother was trying to wait her out. It wouldn't work. 

It always worked. All Diana had to do was give Trini that stupid eyebrow raise that said “why even fight a lost battle,” and Trini would spill like a toddler at a fancy restaurant.

This time, Trini was pretty proud of how long she lasted: a whole four minutes.

“Fiiiiine. Jesus. I hate when you do that.”

Diana’s pleased smirk had Trini rolling her eyes. Her mother, who previously hadn't touched her food, began spearing it.

“I don't even know why you try, dear.”

Trini grumbled and shoved a piece of steak in her mouth that was too big. She needed something to occupy it before she started swearing. Diana’s smugness only grew, and Trini breathed heavily through her nose as she tried to swallow her food too soon so she could at least attempt a retort. Her mother was looking far too superior at this moment. 

As soon as she swallowed, Trini jumped into it.

“Why don't you just say what you've been wanting to. I know you're disappointed in me.”

Diana’s smug look turned into confusion, and then she shook her head.

“Trini, why would I be disappointed? You say you don't lead these girls on, correct?” Trini nodded. Diana smiled. “So why would I be disappointed? I just want you to be happy.”

Trini pushed around her baked potato, watching the mostly-melted butter fall into rivulets around the chunky starch. She shrugged.

“I am happy.”

Diana leaned across the table and covered her hand gently. 

“You are...content.”

Trini huffed despite how fucking accurate that word was to her life. 

“Mom, no offense, but how would you know?”

Diana pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

“Please, child.”

Of course that's all she would say. She was so sure that Trini’s comment didn't even warrant any more of a response. She was right, but it was still fucking annoying. Trini childishly pulled her hand from her mother’s and pouted. Diana just smiled at her and returned to eating. After a few more moments of silence, Trini spoke again. 

“What's wrong with being...content?”

She really needed to toughen up around her mom. She didn't like being so predictable. Diana smiled softly.

“Little one, there’s nothing wrong with being content. Settling for it alone, though? I don't want that for you.”

Trini set her fork down, suddenly feeling a bit ill. She didn't want to talk about this, and she had a feeling her mom hadn't even pulled out the big guns yet. She tried to end it.

“Look, you're alone and happy. I don't understand why you're setting this double-standard.”

Diana gave her a knowing look that Trini wanted to scoff at. God, her mother was too fucking good. Diana set her own fork down.

“I am happy alone. For now.”

Trini threw up a hand.

“Then what's wrong with my choice to do the same?”

Diana smiled like Trini was missing the point. She wasn't missing it. She just kept swinging in all the wrong directions on purpose. It was easier that way. Her mother didn’t ever let her play dumb.

“I think you know that our situations are not the same.”

Trini shouldn't take the bait. Really, it would just be foolish.

“How so?”

Fuck. Diana’s calm demeanor was soothing, but Trini knew she was about to get a punch to the solar plexus. 

“Because I have loved and lost, and loved again. You have loved and lost, and given up.”

Well, there it was. She felt the uncomfortable ache of pain she never gave the light of day. Her stomach twisted and she felt the warning sting in her nose. 

“Please don't.”

“Trini…”

Trini shook her head. 

“No, I know. You made your point. But I can't do this. I don't want to talk about it.”

Diana nodded, and just like that, changed the subject to Zack’s mother and how she was doing. That was something Trini adored about her mother. She pushed exactly enough, but she never pushed harder than Trini could handle. 

The rest of their dinner was good, and Diana acted as if she hadn't been about to bring Trini’s world crashing to its knees. Still, as soon as they got in the car, her mother’s seriousness returned. Trini felt the tight grip of panic on her chest the rest of the ride back. 

She just had to make it another thirty seconds and Diana would be dropping her off and heading the six hours back home. Twenty-five seconds. Twenty. Ten. Aaaaand her mother drove past her apartment.

“Trini.”

Trini closed her eyes. 

“Mom, please…”

She felt her mother’s hand in her own and she held on for dear life.

“Little one, I never want to say too much, but I would not be your mother if I let this continue without saying something. You've told me everything that's ever happened to you, good and bed. Everything except for her.” 

Trini’s throat closed up and she bit her lip to hold back her sob. Diana’s thumb soothed gently along her skin. Trini couldn't do anything except sit there and try not to cry. Diana continued.

“I didn't bring this up to hurt you, sweetheart. Nor am I going to push you to talk about it. But I want you to know that I'm here, and I'm prepared to listen whenever you decide you're ready. Okay?”

Trini took several deep breaths and spoke, ignoring how she sounded just a bit shaky.

“Okay.”

Diana squeezed her hand and released it. They came to a stop, and Trini realized they were parked outside her building. Her mother opened her door, got out, and rounded the car. Trini unbuckled and let herself be pulled into a fierce hug; ones that her mother was famous for. 

Diana held her for several minutes before slowly letting go, and Trini tried to hide her sadness that her mother had to go home. Diana cupped Trini’s face in her hands and caught her eyes.

“I love you so much, little one. Always remember.”

Trini nodded and lunged against her mother again, her arms like a vice grip. 

“I love you too, mom.”

It took a few minutes for Trini to finally let go, and her mother leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

“Have a good night, Trini. Don't stay out too late tonight. I know you have class at eight tomorrow.”

Trini chuckled.

“Of course.”

Diana looked like she didn't believe her, but she simply smiled as Trini walked toward her door. 

“Tell your friends I said hello, dear. And let Zack know that donuts are on me next time I come.”

It was a cheap shot, and Trini glared at her mother even as she climbed into her car, smirking of course, and drove away. 

Trini stopped outside her apartment door. She breathed deeply several times to try and clear her mind of what her mom had been hinting at. She didn't want to think about it ever again. Still, the more she tried to push it away, the more prominent it became in her mind. Finally she gave up, slamming into the apartment. 

“Zack! Get ready to go. I need a drink.”

His head poked out of his room and he was grinning smugly.

“Diana make you have feelings?”

She flipped him off, but otherwise said nothing as she stomped to her room and slammed the door. She needed to eat fucking hammered. And she needed to get fucked. 

She changed from her ‘nice jeans’ to her favorite pair that were shredded down the front of her thighs, knees, and shins. She rolled the bottoms, slid on her white Vans, and then searched through her closet for a proper shirt. She tugged on a semi-decent off-black shirt, then grabbed her leather jacket that really almost looked like a cargo jacket. The dark green leather was thin, and it moved loosely like her other leather jackets didn't. 

She pushed the sleeves of it just before her elbows and brushed out her hair. She made her way to the door. Zack had better be ready. 

She made her way into their living room and found her friend sitting in the same clothes he’d worn the whole day. A simple t-shirt and black jeans. Zack never did give two shits about his appearance. 

He jumped to his feet when he saw her, grinning like an idiot.

“Let's goooooo!!”

Trini rolled her eyes and followed him out the door, locking it behind her. Trini drove in hopes of giving herself a reason not to get drunk. She didn't really count on it though. 

The drive there was filled with Zack’s new favorite rapper, and Trini had to admit that he was good. Zack made a fool of himself beside her, jamming out and trying to rap at the same pace as the artist. When Trini turned into The Pit’s parking lot, she groaned. The place was _packed._

Zack clapped her shoulder.

“Come on, Casanova.”

He hopped out of her car and started toward the entrance. If she hurried a bit to catch up to his stupidly long stride, she would never admit it. 

They reached the bouncer, and he grinned at Trini and Zack.

“ID’s?”

Trini rolled her eyes but handed hers over.

“I don't know why you do this every time, Alpha.”

The man, also known as Robert, narrowed his eyes at her.

“I'm going to continue to card you until you stop calling me that.”

Trini snickered. 

“Never.”

Rolling his eyes, Alpha motioned inside. The pounding music was vibrating out, and Trini’s adrenaline was already kicking into life. She loved this place. It had two floors. The first held a bar, a karaoke stage, and several pool tables. High tables were also scattered around the room if anyone wanted to sit. There was also an outdoor patio for smoking and yard games. 

The upper floor was just for dancing. The floor was made of metal and thick glass, lights flicking under them. There were also lasers and strobe lights on the ceiling, and the music was loud and heavy. It had the habit of making people act drunker than they were, bringing out a wildness in them that Trini enjoyed watching. 

Her and Zack made their way through the crowds of people to the bar. The bartender caught sight of them and grinned his killer smile. 

“Trini, Zack!”

Trini nodded.

“Sup, Jason.”

He was the best bartender in the place, his hands moving quickly to make and refill drinks. He handed somebody two bright-red drinks and took their money before returning to them. 

“What kind of night is it?”

Trini didn't take much time at all to ruin her own plan of driving her car.

“Scotch. Neat.”

Jason smirked and nodded, already going to work. He gave her a look.

“Rough day?”

Trini smiled innocently. 

“Whatever do you mean?”

Jason chuckled. 

“Oh, I don't know. Maybe that your mom caught you with some girl? Or that said girl ruined your chances with your instructor at the gym.”

Trini instantly turned her glare on Zack, and he smartly backed away. 

“Woah, hey! It just slipped out!” He shot Jason a look. “Somebody was supposed to keep quiet about it.”

Trini rolled her eyes.

“First of all, my chances weren't ruined. I told her to meet me here tonight.”

Zack groaned.

“Trini!!”

Trini slugged him.

“Second, hurry it up, Scott.”

He grinned and slid her already-poured drink across the bar. Somehow she'd missed him making Zack’s usual Bomb-Pop drink. Her friend was such a child. She slid over her card and he picked it up, tapping it a couple times on the bartop.

“I know I don't have to ask, but I'm assuming you want me to keep it open?”

She waved her hand at him. 

“Obviously.”

While he turned to do that, Zack chugged his lame drink. To be fair, it actually tasted fucking delicious, but Trini had an image to uphold. 

Jason slid another one across the bar as he returned, and Zack happily started on that one. Trini sighed. It was technically her turn to pay, but she had a feeling that Jason would continue his habit of discounting all their drinks. 

They talked with the quarterback for a while longer, making plans to meet the next day for a study session in the library, and then Trini and Zack took their drinks to a pool table to line up their quarters. 

They leaned against the wall and chatted while the game in front of them finished, then her and Zack racked up the balls. 

“How was your dinner with your mom?”

He wasn't looking at her as he rolled the triangle into position, but she could sense a loaded question when she heard one. 

“Not tonight, Zack.”

He lifted the frame and walked the cue ball around the table.

“You say that every night.”

She huffed, bumping him out of the way to take the break.

“And?”

Zack shrugged.

“Nothing. Never mind.”

Trini pocketed the eleven on the break. She moved around the table, glancing at her friend once.

“I’m not trying to be a dick, Zack.”

Zack watched the table. He knew direct eye contact when talking about anything emotional made her uncomfortable. 

“I know, T. Let's just have fun tonight, yeah?”

She pocketed the fourteen. Then missed her next shot.

“Yeah. Tell me about your stupid club.”

Zack grinned despite the descriptor she'd used and launched into stories of epic battles and the struggle to be the top-dog between him and somebody named Tommy. He made his next three shots, grinning brightly.

“She's a bitch. I think I'm going to marry her.”

Trini laughed, but gave her friend a closer inspection. He was blushing.

“You going to ask her out?”

Zack nodded.

“When the time is right.”

Trini snorted and pocketed the fifteen. 

“When is that?”

Zack shrugged.

“I'll know when I know, you know?”

Trini laughed and missed, and Zack moved to play. 

They spent the next two hours playing pool, although Trini kept staring at the entrance in hopes that she'd see Kim. It was almost eleven, and she'd definitely been watching the door, but the hot instructor had not made an appearance. It was definitely disappointing, but Trini still had a bit of hope. 

She was also getting close to drunk as her shots became a little sloppier. 

At the end of that game, Zack caught sight of some friends from his major and asked if Trini wanted to go say high. She glanced over to see one of the better one-night-stands she'd had sitting with them. But just because it hadn't ended it flying pastries didn't mean she wanted a repeat, and she told Zack to go ahead without her. She really should stop sleeping with people she'd have to see again. 

With a sigh, she finished her scotch and walked to the bar. She chatted with Jason for a bit longer, getting another drink. Kim still didn't show. Trini was about to ask for two shots of tequila when something was slid in front of her. She frowned at the mysterious shot.

“Who?”

Zack nodded toward the end of the bar.

“Chick with the leather jacket. She's smoking.”

Trini glanced down the bar to find a truly sexy woman with dirty-blonde hair watching her. The woman grinned and nodded when she caught Trini’s eye. 

Trini glanced at the drink, back at the door, up to Zack, and then back to the door once more before she took the drink and stood. She made her way to the blonde. Kim wasn't coming, and Trini wasn't about to waste a perfect opportunity over somebody she didn't know. She ignored any and all disappointment in her gut as she settled against the bar besides the truly hot woman. She held up the drink.

“It’s bold to order something for somebody that they haven't been drinking.” She held out a hand to the blonde. “Trini.”

The woman smirked and shook her hand, letting it linger.

“Jasmine. But everyone just calls me Jaz. And I think I've seen you here enough to know that you like trying new things.”

Trini tilted her head.

“You've been watching me? Should I be concerned?”

Jaz grinned and shook her head.

“Not in a stalker-way. In a, ‘wow, she plays the game almost as well as I do’ way.”

Trini huffed at the backhanded compliment.

“Not sure I like where this is going.”

Jaz’s smile went a little coy, and Trini’s body reacted like it always did when she felt a challenge. Jaz turned to her and gripped Trini’s coat, tugging her a bit closer.

“Oh, I think you will.”

Trini found herself standing between Jasmine’s legs, one hand holding her drink, the other settling on the blonde’s thigh. She tapped the jean-clad leg.

“Enlighten me.”

Jaz’s eyes were lidded slightly as she tilted her head.

“I figure if you run the same game as confidently as you do, you're probably pretty good with your hands.”

Trini felt the coiling low in her belly and she spread her hand on Jasmine’s leg, moving it higher than it was.

“You figure correctly.”

Jasmine’s eyes were dark, and the hand that was still holding onto Trini’s coat moved inside it and settled on her hip. 

“Good. I have a proposition.”

Trini’s breath hitched when Jaz’s hand slipped under her shirt just slightly. 

“What might that be?”

Jasmine grinned. 

“Well, the first question has already been answered. We have the chemistry.” 

She scratched a bit roughly on Trini’s skin and she clenched her teeth to keep from showing how fucking ready she was to do something dirty to this girl. She started filling in where she assumed this was going. 

“The second question would probably be whether or not I get attached. The answer is no. And it seems like you're offering an acquaintances with benefits sort of situation, which I'm definitely for as long as you keep your feelings to yourself.”

Jaz grinned devilishly. 

“I don't even think I have feelings.”

Trini three back the unknown drink, finding out that it was whiskey. She set it on the bar and tugged Jasmine to her feet. 

“That's good to know.”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

The rest of the night was kind of a blur for Trini. She danced with Jasmine-- well, more like they got each other really worked up and ended up making out in the bathroom. That lead to a lot of handsy shit, and then to Trini fucking her against the stall door. 

After that, Jaz had stared at Trini with predatory eyes and asked her if she wanted to continue in the bathroom or at Jasmine’s place. 

Trini had found Zack with Jaz at her back, ignoring the jealous look she got from the past one-night-stand, and she'd given Zack her keys with a “don't wait up.”

The uber back to Jaz’s apartment was quick, but the woman was practically in Trini’s lap by the time they arrived. They clambered out of the car, stumbled up several flights of stairs, and Jasmine had led them into a dark apartment. 

They didn't bother turning on any lights as they made their way to Jasmine’s room, and Trini found herself thrown against the mattress. She reversed their positions as soon as Jaz tried to straddle her. Her hands closed around Jasmine’s wrists and pinned them to the bed. When the woman struggled, Trini grinned.

“My topping is non-negotiable.”

Jaz smirked.

“If you insist.” Her eyes flicked to the side. “I have a strap-on if you're comfortable with that.”

Trini was already moving in the direction she was motioned to.

~<€~<€~<€~<€

Trini groaned, her body aching in the best way, but her head pounding slightly. She was half-draped with a sheet, but most of her chest was on display. Jaz snores next to her, completely out of the blankets and on view for the whole world. Trini pushed herself up, eyes roaming around the room. She was too tired to really focus on anything. As she stood, and hand reached out and smacked her ass.

“You can use the shower.”

There was no hint of clinginess to Jaz’s voice, and she let out a breath of relief. Last night had been a blast, and she knew she'd be sore for a few days. Her back stung and her thighs burned from the effort it took to pound into Jasmine for hours. The woman had returned the favor without a toy, and Trini admitted the woman was talented. She stood, not bothering to cover up. 

“Thanks.” A thought occurred to her and she cringed. Fuck. “I definitely should have asked this last night, but you're clean, right?”

She glanced at Jaz to find the woman nodding tiredly.

“Got checked a few days ago. You?”

Trini nodded, the tension releasing from her shoulders. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water before moving to the sink. Her mouth tasted like ash and stale alcohol, and she washed it out a few times before using the mouthwash she found. Every time she moved her arms, her back pulled angrily, and she turned to see the damage. She grimaced, but it didn't mean she wasn't pleased with herself. 

Angry red marks covered her shoulders and sides. Jasmine was feisty as fuck. She climbed into the shower and cleaned herself up, exiting the bathroom a few minutes later with a towel she'd found under the sink. Jaz was sitting on her bed in workout gear putting her tennis shoes on. 

Trini grimaced at the thought of training later that day. It was going to be a rough one. 

“Why would you voluntarily get up this early to exert more energy?”

Jaz laughed. 

“I like to get a jumpstart on the day. And my roommate usually comes with me.”

Trini got dressed, foregoing her ruined underwear. She stuffed them in her jeans pocket. 

“Well, you have fun torturing yourself. Thanks for a good lay. Hit me up next time you need to release some tension.”

Jasmine raised a brow and stood from the bed as she pulled her hair back into a braid.

“Damn. No wonder girls give you the stink-eye.”

Trini rolled her eyes.

“It's not my fault that most women assume they can change me with their “magical” genitals.”

Jasmine snorted and walked toward the door. 

“I know what you mean. Don't worry. I have no desire to have any kind of romantic relationship.”

Trini followed behind her.

“Good.”

They made their way into a spacious living area with two couches and a large television. Trini couldn't see past Jaz’s head, but she saw a bandage-wrapped foot resting on a coffee table with ice on top. Jaz spoke.

“Oh fuck, Hart. What did you do?”

Trini stepped toward the door, glancing back curiously to the injured roommate, only to stop dead in her tracks. 

There was no way. No fucking way. 

Kim’s dark eyes met hers, and they didn't seem all that surprised to find Trini in her apartment. Or to find her leaving Jaz’s room. 

“Kim… hey.”

Jasmine frowned and looked between them suspiciously. Then her eyes widened, and she looked guiltily at Kim before glaring at Trini. 

Trini cleared her throat awkwardly, realizing that Kim actually didn't know her name still. She didn't know whether she should introduce herself properly, but based on the piercing stare she was getting from Jaz, she figured she should probably go. 

With an awkward glance back one time to find Kim’s lips curling in amusement, Trini shook her head and pushed out the door. 

She made her way all the way to the front of the building before remembering to call an uber. It was seven in the morning, so it took almost fifteen minutes for somebody to make it to her. 

She felt like she was in a trance. She also felt like she'd royally fucked up, but she had no clue why. Slamming into her apartment, she burst into her friend's room. 

“You won't fucking believe what just happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, Trini and Kim are 100% endgame. And Trini is not going to get with anyone else lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so nobody gets stressed out about it (this isn't really an angsty fic), Jaz is 100% just a fuck-buddy and will cause no drama. 
> 
> Also, I changed the summary lol.
> 
> This is unedited.

Zack was currently cackling as he stuffed his face with toast that Trini had made for herself. She allowed it because, technically, she'd woken him two hours before he actually had to be up. Trini rolled her eyes at him and snatched a piece from him. 

“It's not as funny as you seem to think. In fact, it's not funny at all.”

Zack started laughing harder and Trini sighed. She was cutting it close as it was to her Human Microbiology class. She flicked the crust of her toast at her friend and pushed away from the counter. 

“Fuck off, Zack.”

Zack tried to stop laughing while she shouldered her backpack and winced as the heavy weight settled against the scratches there. Zack’s eyes filled with glee.

“Damn, T? Was it good?”

Trini smirked and headed for the door.

“It was.”

The walk to campus took five minutes, and the Autumn weather had her slowing down and taking even longer. She loved when the elements of weather counteracted each other like this. It was just warm enough to be slightly uncomfortable in her jeans and flannel, but the wind was fierce, and it cut through the heat. She held her straps as she walked, her headphones now on her head and blasting out the chorus to Dua Lipa’s new single. 

She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and let the music travel along her bones and ligaments. The beanie she wore on her head kept her hair in place for the most part, and she was able to exist in the beats and the bass. 

She was almost six minutes late when she finally pushed into her classroom in the science hall. A few eyes turned her direction, but she focused on the professor, giving the woman and apologetic wince. Said professor also happened to be her advisor, so she felt doubly bad for her tardiness. 

Dr. Wasson rolled her eyes at Trini, but otherwise continued teaching like there had been no interruption. Trini took her seat in the lecture hall near the back in her normal spot. Her class friend flicked a notecard at her. 

“You missed the general considerations of fungi. Page two hundred and forty.”

Trini took the card gratefully and glanced at the sloppy notes written there. Flynn wasn't somebody she would hang out with outside of class, but their shared major made for many a shared class. She'd kind of despised him at first as he always tried to flirt with her. She'd squashed that last year when she'd moved in on the girl he was trying to hook up with. He'd found a ridiculously deep respect for her after that, and annoyingly asked her for advice instead of hitting on her. 

Despite the fact that he was kind of a jackass, he was smart and he worked hard. They also worked well together because, as much as she didn't like to be compared to him, some would classify her as a jackass too. 

Trini began jotting down notes on Fermentation in her tight scrawl as the professor talked. This subject would be easier, and she wasn't as detailed here as she had been in last section’s coverage of Bacteriology. When a student asked something seemingly basic, Flynn leaned toward her.

“You have a good time last night?”

Trini rolled her eyes. They both happened to frequent The Pit as well. 

“Gross, Flynn.”

He snickered and leaned back in his seat. 

“She was hot as fuck, dude.”

Trini’s lips twitched.

“I'm aware.” 

He held his fist out and she bumped it with another eye roll. He went back to writing notes. 

The rest of the class went by quickly, and Trini slung her pack over her shoulders after packing up. Flynn did the same beside her.

“You want to meet in the library later to go over Immunopathology? My professor sucks ass.”

Trini nodded. 

“Yeah. Some friends and I are meeting there after I have training. Around eight.”

He clapped her back and she hid a wince.

“Awesome. See you then.”

Trini left the lecture hall and headed toward the coffee shop in the Union. She didn't have her Examination and Treatment of the Running Athlete course until ten, and she needed a coffee before dealing with her asshole professor. 

She waited in line, glancing around the shop curiously. To her utter mortification and interest, her eyes landed on an adorably comfy-looking Kim Hart curled up with a laptop in a leather chair. The girl had on jeans and a windbreaker that looked like it belonged to one of the sports teams on campus. Her shoes were kicked up on the arm of the chair. 

“How can I help you?”

Trini smiled at the barista.

“Hi, yeah, can I get a small black coffee?” 

She paused, and then an idea popped in her head. Glancing back at Kim, she got the feeling the girl was more of a tea-drinker. 

“Will that be all?”

Trini refocused.

“Actually, is there any chance you remember what drink that girl over in the chair got? The one with the windbreaker.”

The barista looked at Kim for a long moment before nodding slowly. 

“Chai Tea.”

Trini smiled. 

“Can I get a medium chai tea as well, then?”

The barista rang her up and Trini paid, then waited to the side for her drinks. She had no idea what she was doing, but she wanted to talk to Kim. It didn't seem like a good idea to show up empty-handed for some reason. 

“Black coffee and a chai tea.”

Trini thanked the barista and took her drinks. She swallowed her nerves. She had no clue why she was nervous. It was just some girl she'd met yesterday. Twice. Blowing out a breath, Trini made her way over. She figured unapologetically confident was the way to go, and she set the chai tea on Kim’s table.

The woman glanced up, her eyes widening when she found Trini standing there. Trini flashed a smile.

“Hi.”

Kim’s surprise turned to amusement and she turned the cup in her fingers. 

“Hello. What might this be?”

Trini took her question as an invitation to sit down across from the instructor, smiling. More like smirking. 

“Chai Tea.”

Trini waited for some kind of question on how she knew, or a pleased thank you. Instead, Kim bit her lip and chuckled. 

“I'm allergic.”

Trini’s eyes widened and she leaned forward to move it away from Kim as if the woman would combust just by looking at it. Her cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and she grimaced. 

“I'm sorry, I- the barista said that's what you ordered. Shit.”

Kim smiled at her and then glanced over at the barista. Trini followed her gaze and found the woman with a shit-eating grin on her face. Kim picked up her own drink. 

“Yeah, that's Banks. She thinks she's funny. She's also my ex.”

Trini didn't know what to do in this situation. She was completely out of her element. She didn't even know why she was here in the first place. Kim seemed more amused than annoyed though, so, despite everything in Trini telling her to leave, she stayed put.

“Well...fuck.”

Kim chuckled and Trini noted the way the woman’s lips curled beautifully and the dimples on her cheeks deepened. 

“Don't worry about it.”

Trini huffed. 

“I wasn't. It's not my fault your ex is a liar.”

She said it playfully, and Kim let out a laugh. It was as beautiful as her. 

“She's just ornery.”

Trini was still caught up in the sound of Kim’s amusement, but she tried to clear her head in order to have some semblance of a conversation.

“What if you hadn't asked, and then you'd drank something you were allergic to?”

Kim smiled at her.

“That assumes several things, doesn't it? Firstly, that would imply that I'm foolish enough to just drink whatever somebody hands me.” Trini flinched, but Kim wasn't done. “Secondly, it assumes that Banks is malicious and wouldn't stop me if I, in fact, was foolish. But, I can assure you that neither of those things are true. Her and I ended amicably.”

Trini was properly chastised and Kim hadn't even been rude or condescending. In fact, the instructor was smiling at her with her stupidly emotive eyes. Trini hadn’t felt so off-balance in a very long time. She held her black coffee out.

“Um, well, you can I have mine?”

Kim chuckled, her eyes dancing.

“That's quite alright… what is your name?”

Trini saw an opportunity to get back into the game. She settled back in her chair and grinned.

“Care to guess?”

Kim narrowed her eyes, leaning forward a bit.

“Trini?”

Trini frowned.

“How did you..”

Kim smirked and pointed Trini’s cup. 

“It's on your cup.”

Well, that was the second time in as many minutes that Trini has felt thoroughly embarrassed. She blew out an exasperated breath and changed the direction of the conversation. She almost asked about Kim’s foot, but she thought it best to keep any mentions of that morning to a minimum. Instead, she nodded at Kim’s laptop.

“What are you working on?”

If Kim noticed her blatant change of topic, she didn't mention it. 

“My thesis.”

Trini’s eyebrows rose.

“You're in graduate school?”

Kim seemed amused at her surprise. 

“Does that shock you? I would suggest you be careful with how you answer.”

Her voice was playful and fucking sexy. Trini huffed.

“I’m not shocked for any reason that questions your intelligence. I didn't think you were older than me.”

It was Kim’s turn to look surprised, but Trini saw a hint of mockery there. 

“Really? I feel that it is rather obvious.”

Trini narrowed her eyes.

“Why do I feel like that's an insult to me?”

Kim shifted into a more comfortable position, but a flash of pain shows on her face when her foot knocks into the seat. 

“I’m teasing, Trini.”

Trini looked at the instructor’s foot.

“Is your foot okay?”

Well, fuck. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. She was always just much too interested in the workings of the human body, and Sports Therapy was her future. Kim’s eyes flashed with many different emotions, all ones Trini didn't know her well enough to read. 

“I just landed on it wrong at work. It'll be alright.”

Something about the way the instructor said it had Trini backing off of the conversation. She nodded and glanced down at her phone. She had twenty minutes to get back to the science hall. She didn't want to leave, but this class was important, and it was one of the only ones in which she sat at the front. 

“It was good to see you. Again.” Trini blushed but continued. “I need to get to class.”

Kim smiled at her like she knew things Trini didn't. It was nerve-wracking. 

“Good to see you too, Trini.”

Trini hesitated a moment too long before bobbing her head and turning away. That could have gone better. She held onto the straps of her backpack as she walked, all the things she could've said and done rushing through her. She felt like a moron. She didn't even think to look at which sport Kim was in. Nor did she ask what she was getting her Masters in. She was completely out of balance. 

With a sigh, she forged onward. The last of her Monday classes went quickly, and she found herself in the HYPER building around twelve-thirty. She made her way to the women’s soccer room and changed into shorts and a t-shirt-turned-tank. She left her backpack there and headed into the gym. With practice later, she didn't want to push herself too hard, but she needed to keep to her routine. 

She worked on her triceps and traps first before moving onto the bench press. She wasn't going too hard, so she didn't look around for a spotter.

Halfway through her second set, a shadow covered her. She continued to work even as she recognized Jaz as the one standing above her. After finishing her set, she let the bar settle in its cradle. 

“Can I help you?”

Jaz flashed an amused smirk.

“You helped me quite enough last night… though I'm always down for round… six, would it be?”

Trini chuckled and started on her last set. Jaz watched her openly until she finished. Trini sat up and Jaz walked around. She straddled the bench in front of Trini, successfully making it hard for her to stand without ending up inappropriately close. Trini shook her head with a laugh.

“You are very forward.”

Jaz winked.

“Thanks. Anyway, I saw you and figured I should apologize for earlier.”

Trini frowned.

“Earlier?”

Jasmine grinned. 

“You know, being rude. When I figured out you knew Kimmy, I thought you may have messed with her or something.” Trini ignored the way her chest jumped at the idea of doing anything with Kim. Jaz continued. “Obviously I have no problem with your lifestyle, as it is the same as mine. However, nobody fucks with Kimmy’s head. She told me that she just met you at her gym though. Didn't even know your name.”

Trini shifted awkwardly. 

“Yeah, well.”

Jaz tilted her head and grinned, silent for a few moments. 

“Do you have the hots for Kimmy?”

Trini narrowed her eyes, knocking herself from her stupor. 

“She's hot. What of it.”

Jasmine laughed like she thought it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. Trini didn't try not to be offended. She reached over and smacked Jaz’s shoulder. It only made the girl laugh harder. Trini waited impatiently while Jasmine calmed down. She was very tired of people laughing at her expense today. Jaz tapped Trini’s chin.

“You poor thing. She's going to ruin you.”

Trini didn't know what she meant by that. 

“How do you figure?”

Jaz’s eyes twinkled. 

“Because you're interested. Actually, truly interested. That's how people like us lose. Or win, I guess. Depending on the outcome.”

Trini tapped her feet on the rubber floor. She felt cornered by something she couldn't see. 

“I don't follow. So what if I want to fuck her?”

Jaz’s grin widened. 

“That's what you want for now. But she's not going to go for it. It'll drive you crazy.”

Trini scoffed even though her efforts with Kim had proved rather embarrassing and useless so far.

“Why won't she go for it?”

Jaz reached out and fiddled with Trini’s tank, eyes never leaving Trini’s.

“Because she doesn't fuck around. And she knows who you are, because she knows who I am. She's not going to fall for your tricks and traps.”

Trini gripped Jaz’s wrist and held it away from her shirt that was starting to stretch out. 

“I don't need tricks and traps. I play a fair game.”

Jaz’s eyes focused on Trini’s hand on her wrist gleefully before looking back at her. 

“That's just it though. It's a game. And she doesn't play. She also told me very clearly that I had the green light to keep sleeping with you, so I know she's not interested.”

Something about that made disappointment settle heavy on Trini’s shoulders. She didn't let it show. 

“She could be lying.”

Jaz shook her head.

“I told you, Kim doesn't play games. She goes for what she wants. Last time I mentioned going after somebody she was interested in pursuing, she asked me to keep my charms away from her. They actually ended up dating for a year.”

Trini spoke before she could stop herself. 

“Banks?”

Jaz’s eyes flashed with shock. 

“How did you know that?”

Trini wanted to lay back down and let the weights crush her. She literally had no way out of this.

“She was at Gravel City this morning. The barista…” 

Trini trailed off and Jaz looked more than delighted. 

“Oh, God. What did you do?”

Trini dropped her head back and sighed.

“I asked Banks what Kim drank and she told me chai tea.”

Jaz about howled with laughter. 

“Oh, that's Banks for you. Jesus Christ.”

Trini mumbled expletives under her breath until Jaz stopped laughing. She ignored how close she had to get to Jaz in order to stand up and walk away. Jaz was undeterred, instead choosing to follow. 

“What happened? Oh my God, how much did she make you blush?”

Trini ignored the girl and pushed out of the gym. She stalked through the hallway to the women’s soccer room and shoved inside. Jaz followed of course. 

“That bad, huh?”

Trini whirled around and glared in annoyance, but Jaz just kept on grinning. 

“You're enjoying this too much.”

Jaz stepped forward and got in her space. 

“I love seeing Kim effortlessly destroy people.”

Trini rolled her eyes.

“I literally told you that I wanted to fuck her. I don't want to hold her hand and pay for dinners.”

Jaz’s hands settled on Trini’s hips, but she was looking around the empty space. It was nice. Lockers lined two walls, but comfortable benches and couches filled the floor. A large television was mounted on the wall. The women’s soccer program was big here, and it showed. Jaz looked back at Trini, and it was the first sincere look she'd ever gotten from the girl.

“Look, I just wouldn't go for it if you don't want to get your heart broken.” 

The words hit home even as Trini tried to pretend they didn't. Jaz smirked a bit anyway, so Trini was mostly unsuccessful. She blew out her cheeks.

“I don't have a heart.”

Jasmine laughed and her fingers slipped into the waistband of Trini’s shorts to pull her closer, and Trini felt the beginnings of arousal pool in her belly. She didn't have to worry about why Kim not being interested was so starkly upsetting. She could just fuck Jasmine unconscious. Jaz grinned. 

“Same here.” 

Trini pushed Jasmine backward into the wall, following closely behind and pressing into her. 

“If I fuck you, are you going to shut up?”

Jaz’s green eyes were dark, but she shook her head. 

“Never.”

Trini glowered.

“I can make you.”

Jaz practically lit up.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Trini didn't waste time, simply pressing her hand to Jasmine’s stomach and then sliding it into her shorts. The girl was drenched, and Trini looked at her curiously.

Jaz grinned.

“You should think about your choice of wardrobe after fucking somebody with claws.”

Trini definitely hadn't thought about it. The nail-marks on her back were on display for all. She entered Jaz with one finger a bit roughly, then quickly added a second. Jaz panted out a breath and spread her legs further. Trini leaned in and nipped her ear. 

“You get all hot and bothered by your handiwork?”

Jaz shivered against her. 

“Fuck yes.”

Trini ground her fingers up, then curled, and Jaz moaned out an expletive. Trini grinned.

“Let's see if we can get a repeat performance then, yeah?”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

After Jaz had returned the favor and then left with a sardonic ‘thanks, sexy,’ Trini had sat down at one of the tables and began working on her homework. She felt… unsettled. She couldn't really put it into words, and she didn't really want to. But she knew it had to do with Kim, and that in itself was a problem. Jaz was right. Trini could feel it. If she pursued Kim, the woman would ruin her. 

She didn't know why she knew that, but her interactions with Kim had been different. Trini didn't want different. She wanted women like Jaz who hated emotions just as much. Damaged goods who wouldn't judge her for her own darkness. Trini decided then and there that she was done with Kim Hart. The decision seemed to pull a weight off her shoulders even as it made her feel a bit sick, and she bunkered down to finish her homework before practice. 

Practice took her mind off of it all, her body exerting excessive amounts of energy as they ran drills. Trini had met with her coach after a close call during a game the week before to discuss what the team as whole needed to work on. It had been decided that they run 1v1 drills that focused on smart decision making and heavy competition. Trini had been elected captain this year, and she hoped she was living up to the standards their last captain left. 

As soon as it was over, the girls started dispersing from the field after a short meeting with their coach. Trini stuck around to help clean up and see if the woman needed anything. 

“Sam, you good if I go?”

Her coach slung her bag of gear on her shoulder. 

“Walk with me, Trini.”

Trini nodded and fell into place beside her.

“What's up?”

Sam was in her mid-thirties, and she carried herself well. Her black hair was cut short, almost buzzed. She had the respect of every girl on the team. 

“How are classes going?”

Trini shrugged.

“They're going.”

Sam laughed. 

“Fair enough. Anyway, I wanted to see if you were interested in helping with a kid's charity run this week. We have a lot of the sports’ team captains helping out, but somebody dropped out last minute.”

“What would I be doing?”

Her coach made a non-committal motion. 

“You'd help set up and tear down. During-the-race-jobs will be assigned on-site by the ASG members that set it up. You're meant to come in your uniform. Full uniform. Guards and socks too. Just wear tennis shoes though.”

Trini smiled.

“Sounds awesome. When is it?”

Sam’s eyes glinted victoriously, and Trini was filled with a shallow dread. Her coach slapped her back. She'd changed her shirt for practice, but it still fucking hurt. 

“It's Saturday morning. Be there at 6:30am. Oh, and be prepared to get dirty. It's a mud run.”

Trini froze in her tracks even as Sam continued on, laughing like the devil that she was.

“ _Six in the morning!?_ ”

Sam threw her a thumbs up and didn't look back to see Trini flip her off. Sneaky, fucking bitch.

~<€~<€~<€~<€

The rest of her week was normal; routine. She hung out with her friends, studied at the library for way too long every night, and spent a lot of time going to The Pit. She slept with Jaz twice more, and took home a girl she met on thursday. It was easy and there was zero drama to deal with. 

Trini was slowly beginning to forget about Kim Hart, except when she wasn't. Sometimes she'd come to mind randomly, or Jaz would make fun of her because she had considered going after Kim. But mostly, she focused on herself. 

She'd even convinced Zack, Jason, and Jason’s boyfriend Billy to come to the charity run Saturday. Well, Jason had to go as captain of the football team. Jason and Billy were spending the night at her and Zack’s apartment that night so that they could all go together in the morning. Billy was the most reliable person any of them knew, and he'd never allow them to be late. 

Trini pulled out her uniform and guards, then dug out her battered black Adidas. With a frustrated groan, she sat down on her bed. She 100% did not want to wake up in… she glanced down at her watch and winced, four hours. 

Yeah, she probably shouldn't have gone out, but she had been itching to move and Zack had agreed to it. Jason had ended up giving them a ride back an hour before, and Trini was just now beginning to sober up. 

She collapsed back on her bed and sighed. Tomorrow was going to suck ass. 

~<€~<€~<€~<€

“Trini!”

A cold shirt smacked into her head, and she jerked awake and pulled the jersey away from her face. Zack was standing there in boxers and a black shirt, his eyes wide.

“We’re going to be late! Get up!”

Trini groaned and rolled out of bed as he left her room. She blindly threw on her uniform, then sat on her bed and pulled on her socks. Her shoes came next, and then she shoved her guards in place. Her eyes were barely open, but she stumbled out of her room into the hallway only to find all three of the boys casually sitting on the couches. Billy looked guilty even as Zack and Jason snickered.

“I told them not to trick you.”

Trini’s face pinched in confusion, and then she looked down at her phone. 5:36am. Son of a bitch. She was too tired to do anything but snarl at them, smile a Billy, and then return to her room to properly get ready. It took a couple minutes to braid the side of her head before she pulled it into a high ponytail. She brushed her teeth, washed the sleep out of her eyes, and proceeded to stomp into the kitchen to eat breakfast. 

Some of her anger subsided at seeing the bacon sitting on the counter, and she grabbed a piece and stuffed it in her mouth. 

“Thanks, B.”

Billy beamed at her, but Jason huffed.

“It could have been Zack or me.”

Trini chose to ignore him, otherwise, the plate might end up arcing across the room. She didn't want to waste the bacon. 

They left soon after, Zack and Billy Looking like dorks in high-waisted shorts with their cut-offs tucked in. They had sweatbands on their wrists and head that were rainbow-colored. Jason had his football uniform on minus the shoulder pads. 

The car ride only took ten minutes, and they arrived just before 6:30. Trini could see a small crowd of people idling a few yards away, and they left her car to walk over. She caught Sam’s eye as she approached, and Trini glared at her. Sam chuckled and turned their direction. 

“Glad you could make it, T.”

Trini frowned grumpily. 

“You tricked me. Otherwise I'd never have gotten out of bed.”

Billy frowned.

“But you said yesterday that you were really excited even if it was early.”

Sam laughed at Trini’s grimace and gave Billy a thumbs up. She looked at the three with Trini. 

“Looks like you brought back-up too.”

“Scott!”

The shout had come from a large-chested black man with a funky beard. She recognized him as Jason’s coach. His yell had gotten the attention of half of the people there, and Trini felt awkward with everyone’s eyes on them. 

Jason grinned and walked forward, fist-bumping his coach. 

“Hey, Coach Teek.”

Trini refocused on Sam.

“What's the plan?”

Sam motioned behind her.

“One of the grad students that works closely with the organization is going to be doling out tasks once everyone gets here”

Trini nodded and took the time to look around at the gathered people. She was surprised to see Jaz, who caught her eye and winked. She wasn't wearing any kind of uniform though. Trini wondered why she was here. 

She recognized a lot of the student-athletes. Some looked less happy to be here than others, but they were here, and that's what mattered. 

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?”

Trini knew that voice. She moved to look around Sam, and her heart dropped to her stomach. There, in all her glory- black shorts, pink tank, and hell of a lot of skin on display- was Kim Hart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This is definitely unedited lmao.

Kim’s long hair was pulled into a sloppy bun and she had a clipboard in her hands, because obviously Kim had to be the Graduate student in charge. Zack began laughing behind her at her predicament, and Trini blindly slugged him. He hissed and moved away from her as Kim began speaking.

“I want to thank all of you for coming out today. I know it's a little chilly, but that won't be a problem soon. The main thing we’re going to be working on is setting up the course. If you have any questions, ask somebody in this pink tank top.” She tugged at her top. “You're coaches or you have put forth a few options as to what you guys might be good at. I'm going to split you all into groups. When I call your name, step to the side with your group leader.”

Trini had no idea what Sam might have suggested her skill set be. She felt like she was in high school with the way the groups were being read off and dismissed. The crowd dwindled down to ten students and two pink-shirts, so either Trini was going to suffer the entire day, or she'd be wishing she was suffering the whole day. She just couldn't convince herself that she didn't want to be in Kim’s group. 

Jason and Jaz got paired into the same group, and Billy decided to tag along with his boyfriend as he wasn’t technically on the list. The last name was read, and Trini let out a breath of relief and utter devastation, because she really shouldn't be so happy she was going to be with Kim. Jaz had been very convincing, and the way Trini’s chest tightened in excitement and nerves had her believing her fuck-buddy’s warning even more. 

Kim smiled at the remaining five plus Zack. With him and Sam with her, she at least had buffers.

“You guys are going to stick with me. Our job right now isn't as important as what we’ll be doing during the run. We’re just going to be setting up water tables along the route while the obstacles are built. During the race, we’re going to be running with the kids.”

Trini turned to Sam with a hard glare and hissed.

“What did you say I was good at?”

Sam snickered.

“Running a lot.”

Trini huffed and crossed her arms. Great, now she looked like a dumb jock with no talent. 

Sam nudged her. 

“I also said you were good with the kiddos. I said you had experience from the fundraiser we partnered with the middle-school robotics club to do. That's probably why you're here.”

Trini felt her cheeks flush, but she covered it well as she turned back into what Kim was saying. 

“...try and get familiar with the route as we run. I'll point out where the pink-shirts will be if you need anything during the race.”

Run? They were going to run it twice? Trini kicked her toe into the ground and tried to hide her displeasure. Zack, on the other hand, smacked her shoulder. 

“Well, it was a nice thought, but I’m going to join a different group.”

Trini didn't have time to protest before he was taking off toward where the other groups had gone. Kim sent a curious glance her way, but Trini kept her face impassive. She didn't need Kim to know that she felt like she'd just lost her parachute. Sam was her reserve. If her coach didn't pull through as her buffer, Trini would...she wouldn't do anything. But it would suck. 

She tried to stick close to Sam as their group started off on a jog, Kim leading. The pace was quicker than she expected, but it made sense with all of the people there being athletes. Trini smirked at her coach. 

“You going to be able to keep up, Coach?”

Sam shot her a “don't fuck with me” look and sped up her stride. Trini did the same, shit-eating grin on her face. They were just behind Kim now. 

“You think you're tough shit, Prince.”

Trini chuckled.

“You tell me I am every day. How am I not supposed to let it go to my head?”

Sam rolled her eyes.

“You need a lot of emotional support to make it through my practices. I think you're fragile.”

Trini’s mouth dropped open.

“The fuck I am!”

Sam looked smug.

“Make sure not to curse in front of the children, Trini.”

Trini noted Kim’s head turn a bit from her position at the front. She'd been avoiding looking straight ahead because her ability to resist checking out Kim’s ass was relatively non-existent. 

Now that she'd let her eyes move forward, Trini found herself very distracted. Honestly, it wasn't a human quality to look so goddamn sexy. The black shorts hugged Kim’s curves before cutting off a couple inches down her thighs. Trini had never thought there was a perfect shorts to thigh ratio, but leave it to Kim to put such ideas in her head. 

She let her eyes drag lower to the defined muscles of Kim’s calves, enamored by the way they seemed to pulse as the instructor ran in front of her. It couldn't have been her fault that Trini began picturing how those legs would look in different situations; possibly around Trini’s waist or over her shoulders. 

It also wasn't her fault that she didn't see Kim slow to a stop and begin to turn toward them. In fact, Trini would blame the fact that she slammed directly into Kim’s body on Sam being a shitty buffer. 

She heard an “oomf” and felt the impact of muscle and skin against her own, and then she was falling forward, right on top of Kim. 

Both of them groaned, various parts that had collided making their aches known. Trini tried to push down and get off of the woman, but one hand caught Kim’s ribs instead of the ground, and she collapsed on her. 

With apologies spewing from her lips, she rolled to the side and jumped to her feet. Her cheeks hurt from how much she was blushing, but she sucked it up and held out her hand for the woman still on the ground. 

“I'm so sorry.”

Kim looked torn between shock and laughter, but she reached out and took Trini’s hand. Trini pulled the woman to her feet, still apologizing.

“I'm really so sorry, Kim. I was- I was distracted. I didn't see you stop.”

She smartly removed her hand from Kim’s even though she really wanted to hold on. Kim wiped the dirt from her back and legs, lips caught between a smile and a smirk.

“It's okay, Trini. Don't worry about it.”

But Trini did worry about it. She was literally the most useless lesbian she knew. She felt like she should also apologize for ogling the poor woman, but that would most likely just make things worse. So instead, she cleared her throat and dropped her head. 

“Okay, sorry. Thanks- I mean-” 

Just shut your mouth, moron! Trini wisely listened to her brain and took a step backward. She knew there were four other people there that had just witnessed one of the most embarrassing moments of Trini’s life, but she didn't want to think about it. Kim seemed to watch her for a second too long before chuckling and returning her attention to the group. 

“Alright guys, this is where the first table will be. We’ll have two volunteers and a pink shirt here as well.” 

Trini, still so uncomfortable she felt like she might pass out, made sure to take note of where they were and what Kim was saying. Just because she was pathetically gay didn't mean she would slack when it came to important things. She noticed they were a few yards from the start of the race.

Kim walked over to the table laying flat on the ground and lifted one side. She tugged out a leg, then her eyes found Trini’s.

“Grab the other side?”

Trini may or may not have tripped on her own foot as she tried to hastily make her way over to help, but she stayed standing. It was a feat she was way too proud of. 

She pulled out the other legs and helped Kim stand it up. Kim smiled at her and Trini felt the already strange beat in her chest jump. Kim bent over to pick up a cooler, and instead of getting the other one, Trini looked anywhere but at Kim’s backside. She really wasn't a pig. 

Sam moved in to help, shooting Trini an exasperated look, and Trini glared at her coach. She’d chosen to displace all blame to Sam in order to not feel so stupid. 

Kim glanced over at her again, lips twitching as if she was trying not to smirk at Trini. She placed her hands on her hips. 

“Alright. Let's move onto the next one, yeah?”

She started off, and Trini saw a group in front of them with wood pieces being latched together. It looked like they were constructing a pre-built wall. Another group was spray-painting lines from the start and along the dirt. Trini wasn't sure how they planned on making the space between muddy. 

Kim pointed at the wall-like structure as they passed. 

“That's the first obstacle. The mud won't start until after you get over the wall.”

They ran further, combining upon a group with tires that they were setting up. Just beyond that was another table. Before Trini could get to it- she'd fallen back to run further away from Kim to prevent further embarrassment- a guy in her group moved in to help. 

Trini didn't know how somebody could set up a table improperly, but she was sure he did. She silently judged him and this time was quick to pick up the second water cooler and set it on the table. 

The rest of the run, Trini was beyond focused on not looking like an idiot. She beat the guy that had helped Kim to the table each time, and each time, Kim seemed to be even more entertained. 

Trini was fine with that. It didn't make her feel proud that she'd amused the woman. Not at all. She was just glad that she was making up for her earlier blunder. 

By the time they arrived at the last water table, they'd passed by fifteen obstacles. An ancient-looking fire truck had showed up halfway through to douse the dirt along the race path, and Kim had told their group that it would be there at the end to spray off anyone who wanted it. 

Trini wasn't tired per say, as they'd only run about two miles, and they had frequent stops in between. But she definitely felt a bit worn down from trying to not look like an idiot. She didn't know what it was about Kim that fucked with her head so much, but it was really starting to become an aggravation. 

Trini yanked out the legs of the table and her and Kim flipped it over. The water coolers went up next, and Kim murmured a quiet ‘thanks’ to Trini before addressing the group. 

“The official end is just over there as you can see. We’re going to be running with twelve through seventeen year old kids, so it'll probably take between thirty minutes to and hour for the kids to finish. We’re mainly going to be watching out for any injuries, asthmatic, or dehydrated kids. When or if you do, help them to a pink-shirt on the side and return to the race. Make sense?”

A round of acknowledgement sounded from them, and Kim smiled.

“Great. Feel free to walk back if you want. Kids won't be arriving for another thirty minutes still. I'm going to see if anyone needs help to round out this set-up. Make sure to be at the starting line at nine.”

With that, Kim started back at a jog. She intrigued Trini. She communicated so much with her eyes and her smiles, but she generally refrained from using an excessive amount of wording to get her point across. She always said just enough, like she picked her words carefully and eloquently. 

Trini wanted to know what it would be like to shatter that calm exterior. She wanted to see Kim laugh boisterously, and she wanted to make her nervous like she had the first day that she met her. 

Thinking about that day had Trini frowning. Kim had seemed- well, not interested per say, but she'd flirted back. And knowing how collected Kim was all the time, she was even more unsettled that she had seemed to fluster the instructor; to make her blush. 

If Kim had even been remotely interested, why did she tell Jaz to-

“Trini!”

Her name was shouted loud enough to alert her that it wasn't the first time it had been said. She settled her features and looked at Sam as she stood on front of Trini with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. The rest of the group had already begun running. 

“You sick or something, Prince?”

She was pretending to be concerned, Trini knew. The hint of knowing amusement that was written all over her coach’s face was enough of a sign of that. Trini grumbled something along the lines of ‘cheeky fuck’ as she started running away from Sam. She hoped the woman would take the hint. She didn't.

“Why don't you just ask her out?”

Trini groaned and sped up. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

Sam matched her and grinned.

“Of course not.”

Instead of pursuing a conversation that would just leave Trini feeling out of sorts, she increased her pace again.

“Last one to the start has to deal with Chrissy the next time she tries to suggest detailing our uniforms with the tertiary color of our school.”

Sam blanched.

“You're on.”

~<€~<€~<€~<€

Trini won, something she smugly held over Sam’s head as they meandered around the start line. 

“I'm just saying, maybe it wasn't a fair race. I probably should have given you a handicap because of your age.”

Sam bristled in annoyance.

“You're pushing your luck, Prince.”

Trini shrugged innocently.

“No more than you pushed yourself on our run today, I'm sure.”

Sam looked at her like she was planning something very unkind. Sure enough, her coach shot her a smirk and then waved to somebody behind Trini.

“Yo, Hart. Give my player here something to do. She's getting bored.”

Trini hissed ‘shut up,’ but it was much too late. She caught Kim’s eyes slipping from Sam to her, and the grad student tilted her head curiously.

“You want to help me check the consistency of the mud?”

Trini definitely did not.

“Actually-”

Sam slapping her across the back in the form of a playful nudge cut her off.

“She'd love to.”

Trini felt herself launched forward, and she shouted a hundred insults in her head at her meddling coach as she approached Kim. The woman watched her as she walked, eyes flickering between emotions too quickly to read. 

Trini came to a stop in front of her, awkwardly rocking on her toes.

“Sooo… what do we do?”

Kim smiled and tilted her head toward the trail, beginning to walk toward it. 

“We just have to make sure it's on its way to muddy enough.”

Trini grimaced. Despite loving sports and nature, she actually wasn't a fan of getting dirty. Kim caught her expression and chuckled.

“You're going to hate this a lot if you're that against getting mud on your shoes. It's supposed to cover you later.” Her smile lessened and she looked at Trini with mild concern. “I can switch you with somebody else if you'd prefer not to run the race.”

Trini instantly shook her head even if she should really have taken the deal. 

“No, it's really fine. I'm not averse to getting a little dirty.”

It sounded less innocent than she meant it, and her cheeks flushed intensely as Kim pursed her lips in amusement. Trini tried to change the subject, not really using any tact as she obviously changed topics.

“You're foot must feel better if you're running on it so much.”

Kim’s face brightened and she looked down at her ankle. 

“It is. I was worried earlier this week that I wouldn't be able to run this.”

Trini caught herself studying the way Kim’s cheekbones accentuated her joy, so she looked away swiftly and settled for nodding.

“That's good.”

They didn't say anything else as they made their way to and around the wall. It wasn't super high, but Trini knew it would be a challenge for the kids. 

Kim walked directly into the soft-looking mud. Pools of water still stood on top of it, but the first few inches of dirt had turned into the squishy slop they were looking for. 

Kim turned toward the wall and climbed up the side, muscles tightening and releasing (Trini didn't watch), and then she stood at the top. Without preamble, the woman jumped off and into the mud. 

It squelched and made that sucking noise it tended towards when particularly saturated, and Kim smiled broadly. Trini wished she had sunglasses so she could just stare at Kim for inappropriate amounts of time. The grad student motioned toward the wall.

“Want to try?”

Trini really didn't. Kim was looking at her openly, like she didn't care either way. But Trini felt like she'd fail some secret test if she refused. 

“Why not?”

Trini easily scampered up the wall, rope-like handholds aiding her ascent, and rose to her feet at the top. She turned to jump, fully prepared for the mud to slurp her in, when she remembered something incredibly important. She, as a rule, was terrified of heights; falling specifically. 

The bouldering gym had been different. She was facing a wall with easy grip and a cushioned mat to to catch her fall. Not to mention that it was difficult to look down while trying to figure out a path upward. Right now, she was expected to jump into open air and fall ten feet to the ground. 

Her throat closed up and a wave of panic crashed across her chest without mercy. She felt her breath hitching in her lungs, and she bit down on her lip to keep from hyperventilating. 

Kim’s brow furrowed and she took a step closer.

“You okay?”

Trini nodded but said nothing, and Kim moved so she was right under her. Her voice was soft, soothing, when she spoke again. 

“Hey, why don't you sit down, yeah?”

Trini nodded and moved to crouch, but the ground seemed to jump at her and her heart tripled its speed in her chest. She froze and sucked in a deep breath. 

Any embarrassment that she felt had been replaced by terror. Kim climbed her way to the top of the wall again, and she slowly approached Trini. 

“You're alright, Trini.”

Trini nodded. She had a feeling her head might just start bobbing up and down if Kim kept talking. She didn't want to disappoint her. Kim reached her side and stopped.

“Can I touch you?”

Trini nodded. Kim gripped her arm and gently pulled her from the edge. She carefully turned Trini until she was facing Kim and not staring directly at the ground. It knocked Trini out of her panic enough that she sucked in lungfuls of air. She hadn't realized she'd stopped breathing. Kim watched in concern as Trini caught her breath. 

The more air that got into Trini’s lungs, the more awkward she felt. She closed her eyes so that she couldn't see the sympathy in Kim’s. 

“Sorry.”

Kim’s grip tightened a bit on her arm. 

“Don't apologize. Come on. We planned for this event happening with a few people. That's why we have a slide.”

Trini opened her eyes but kept them on Kim’s shoulder as she was led to the side. A metal slide curled down, and Trini felt pathetic as Kim held her arm until she was sitting. There was a hint of gentle teasing when Kim spoke again. 

“Need me to go down with you?”

Trini cracked a grin despite being slightly mortified. 

“I think I can make it, thanks Kim.”

Kim squeezed her arm and let go. 

“Just checking.

Trini had to drag herself down the slide to the bottom. Kim was waiting with a small smile.

“You good?”

Trini’s cheeks were hot.

“Yeah, I just- heights.”

Kim nodded in understanding, tilting her head toward the rest of the course and starting to walk. Trini fell into step despite wanting to bury her head in the mud. Kim bumped her arm.

“I used to be terrified of heights.”

Trini’s brow raised the the proffered information. 

“How did you..”

She trailed off, not knowing exactly how to word the question. Kim figured it out anyway. 

“I jumped out of a plane.”

Trini felt her stomach churn at just the thought.

“Why the fuck would you do that?”

If the question seemed a bit aggressive, it's because Trini _really_ didn't understand the concept of skydiving voluntarily. Kim glanced at her and laughed. 

“Because I don't like limitations. And I knew if I survived I wouldn't be afraid anymore.”

Trini scoffed. 

“If being a word I could never overcome.”

Kim shrugged. 

“I don't like being afraid of things. I decided a few years ago that I would never let fear be the reason I didn't try.”

Trini was impressed, though not altogether surprised. Of course Kim would be like that. It only made Trini more intrigued. She found herself unsure how to respond without blatantly telling Kim how attractive she found her. 

Luckily, another pink-shirt interrupted them. 

“Hey, Kim.”

Trini already didn't like him. She especially didn't like how Kim smiled at him so openly, like they were close friends. 

“Kyle, what's up?”

He shifted on his feet at Kim’s attention and Trini rolled her eyes to herself. 

“I just wanted to let you know that the kids have begun arriving.”

Kim nodded. 

“Thank you.” When he didn't immediately turn to leave, Kim added, “I'll be there in a second.”

He looked between Trini and Kim once before nodding and jogging away. Kim glanced at her and chuckled. 

“You ready to get a little muddy?”

The grad student must have misinterpreted the look on Trini’s face. She played along. 

“We’ll see. You only muddy if you fall.”

Kim grinned at her. 

“I'm sure you'll be coated by the end.”

Trin narrowed her eyes.

“I resent what you're implying.”

Kim returned her look, something mischievous behind her eyes. 

“I'm not so much implying as directly saying it. Besides, you've already fallen once today.”

The way she said it, with a knowing smirk, had Trini glowering at her.

“Want to bet?”

Kim’s interest piqued. 

“What are the terms.”

Trini bit back the immediate offer to take Kim out that came to her mind. She didn't take people out. Especially not people that would- as Jaz so bluntly put it- ruin her. Instead she shrugged. 

“I don't know enough about you to make this interesting.”

Kim almost looked a bit disappointed. 

“Giving up so easily?”

Trini met the challenge it was clearly meant to be.

“Fine. If I come out of this with my uniform clean besides the obvious flicks of mud, you have to …” She drew a blank and tried to flip the blame. “I don't see you coming up with anything either.”

Kim pursed her lips and hummed.

“If you lose, you have to sign up for a month membership at my gym, and you have to come at least three times a week.”

Trini’s eyes widened. 

“Jesus. High stakes much?”

Kim shrugged. 

“I mean, if you can't handle it…”

Trini scoffed. 

“I can handle it just fine.” Not to mention she was pleased with the idea of seeing Kim more often than not. “If I don't fall, you have to buy me coffee to the same amount that the membership is. Plus three times for the emotional turmoil aspect of your side of the deal.”

Kim blew out her cheeks playfully and nodded. Then she held out her hand.

“You've got yourself a deal, Trini.”

Trini shook her hand and held on for a moment too long. She quickly pulled away and focused her attention on the starting line and the parking lot further back. Buses lined the grass, and swarms of children, teachers, and parents were gathered around talking. 

Kim seemed to straighten up, not that she'd been slouching before, and she looked over the crowd. 

“Good turn out so far.”

Trini studied her.

“Did you set this entire thing up?”

Kim shook her head.

“It was a team effort.”

Trini let out an amused breath. 

“So the answer is yes?”

Kim seemed to get a bit flustered, and Trini couldn't help but think that the pink of her cheeks was adorable. 

“No, really. A lot of people out work into this…”

Trini decided to let her off the hook. She understood why Kim had been so upset about her foot earlier in the week. This run was important to her. Trini made a mental note to figure out exactly what the run was supporting when she got a chance. There was bound to be a booth somewhere to hand out pamphlets. 

Kim tilted her head off to the left. 

“I have to go make sure everything is running smoothly and people are getting checked in. Thanks for helping me.”

Trini scoffed. 

“I'm pretty sure I was absolutely useless, but thanks for pretending anyway.”

Kim smiled and waved as she walked off. Trini stared off after her until she felt several people approaching. She had a bad feeling that slammed her right in the gut, so she didn't turn to look. Sure enough, an arm slid around her shoulder and Jaz’s voice sounded way too amused as she spoke. 

“I should have known you'd get sucked in.”

Sam snickered. 

“I knew it.”

Trini shrugged Jaz off and crossed her arms defensively. 

“I'm not getting sucked in. My dumb coach forced me to go with her.”

Sam pressed a hand to her chest and feigned offense. 

“Rude. I did no such thing. I was just attempting to help. You're the one who tackled her.”

Jaz’s eyes went wide and she gasped. 

“Tell me everything.”

Trini growled and stomped away to the laughter of her coach and no-longer-fuck-buddy. Assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
